


I Hate You, I Love You

by AceVII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Jean and Eren can't hate each other more then they already do...at least that's what they tell themselves. When a fight goes too far and words were said that couldn't be taken back, Eren realizes how much he depends on Jean's fights with him.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	I Hate You, I Love You

Eren and Jean were considered enemies to anyone who saw them interact.

I mean if you put two teen boys with two total different views together in a room, there's bound to be a fight.

Tonight was no different as the Levi squad was eating dinner. Eren said something and Jean got pissed, then the taller of the two smacked him across the face.

Armin let out a sigh as he held Mikasa back "Connie, can't you try stop them? I'm busy with Mikasa."

"Come on Armin, let them get their energy out" the shaved headed teen laughs "besides, if anyone steps in now they'll just get dragged in instead."

The book smart boy sighs since that statement was honestly true. Once they got to a certain spot, no one could stop them. He just didn't want either to get in trouble with Captain Levi.

He was about to try to say something again to stop it when Eren's voice rises above the grunts and hits.

"You're just a insecure asshole who can't even make his own mother love him!" he yells and goes to punch Jean again, but Sasha and Connie hold him back.

Jean's punches had ceased and now his arms were just hanging at his side. His eyes were downcast, finding the floor interesting, and he actually looked like a kicked puppy.

Eren's punch goes down a bit "What's wrong? You going soft?" he asks.

"Of course not asshole!" Jean snaps "I just- I'm tired of this and you" he spits out then brushes past the darker haired teen and out of the room.

The shifter didn't seem to know what to do now. That had never happened before.

~~~

The next morning, Eren expected Jean to be over last night and back to his asshole self, but that wasn't the case.

Jean was avoiding him completely, and with Sasha and Connie protecting the guy from him, Eren couldn't exactly get close.

He sat down in a huff on a chair as Mikasa and Armin cut and peeled potatoes "I dunno what to do guys. The jerk is totally ignoring me."

"Well who knows, maybe Jean is actually secretly insecure about some things" Armin offers.

Mikasa hums "Armin is right Eren. Everyone hides things deep inside, and when a person hits them in the right place it hurts."

"So...what you're saying is...I need to apologize?" Eren says slowly.

His two childhood friends nod as they pause with their tasks and look at him.

"...Oh hell no" Eren groans and stands up "No, no, no. Jean just need to get over it" he says in a huff and walks out.

Apologize? Like hell he would, besides, Jean would let it go eventually.

~~~

He was wrong. This silent avoiding treatment went on for a week before it started driving Eren insane.

It was strange, but he felt almost incomplete without the horse face. 

The second week was starting, and Eren was loosing his mind as he watched Jean walk out as he walked into a room.

Connie sighs as he follows his friend's retreating figure before glaring at Eren "Fix this you dumbass. We need the squad to be functional" he reminds.

"Why me? Why can't horse face just get over it?" Eren grumbles.

Sasha stands up in a tizzy "Cause you hit a sore spot Eren! You don't understand how awful he already feels about himself, or how insecure he feels about his place on the team!" she snaps.

The food lover storms up to the shifter and grabs his shirt collar "This is your fault, so it's your job to fix it" she growls.

Now Eren had never been particularly scared of Sasha before, maybe intimidated, but never scared. However, the Sasha in front of him was like a demon and he now knew this was deeper then he thought.

"Alright, alright, I'll fix things between us" he rolls his eyes, trying to keep the nerves out of his tone.

~~~

That evening, Eren huffed as he plopped down on Jean's bed. He had been trying for the whole day to say something to the horse but kept being ignored.

So, to make things unavoidable, he decided to wait for Jean in his room. It was sure to work.

He was proved right when the door opened and the slightly taller teen walked in.

Jean rubbed the back of his neck before finally looking up and noticing Eren. His eyes widen as he turned and instantly tried to retreat.

Oh hell no! Eren jumped up and dashed to the door, tackling Jean to the side and pinning him down.

"I'm sorry damnit!" he yells as Jean struggles beneath him.

Jean grunts as he's shoved back onto the ground again "I don't want your apology damn you Jeager!" he yells back.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?! If it's not about the other night then what is it about?!" he questions.

"It is about the other night, but that doesn't mean I have to accept your apology idiot!" Jean points out harshly.

Eren growls "Well you better accept it cause Sasha is gonna kill me if you don't and then Captain Levi is going to kill both of us" he hisses.

"No, now get off me asshole!" Jean starts to wiggle out of the hold.

Eren tightens his grip and holds the horse face in place "Not until you accept the apology or tell me exactly what I did!"

"Fuck you!" Jean snaps.

"You wish!" Eren shoots back.

"You're right I do, but I'm too much of a unloving creature to deserve anyone like you!" Jean yells back furiously as tears from the confession roll down his cheeks.

~~~

Everything fell silent around them, even the crickets outside seemed to stop chirping. Eren's grip slowly loosened giving Jean the chance to cover his face and try to hide the obvious tears.

"Y-you like me? Like in the like like way?" Eren whispers in utter shock.

Jean wipes his eyes and sniffle, his face turned away from the teen on top of him still "Maybe I do. What are you gonna do about it? Punch me?" he snaps defensively.

Eren honestly didn't know what he was going to do. This was new information that he never expected. He thought Jean absolutely hated him.

"No" he whispers "Never. Not for a reason like that."

Jean whipped his head up to stare at Eren like he grew two heads "W-wait what? B-But everyone has before" he stats as if it's obvious.

Eren doesn't know why, but that statement made his blood boil and his ears grow hot.

"Who did?" he asks lowly.

Jean gulps and debates not telling the suicidal manic, but he looked ready to attack anything, so he decided to tell the truth...most of it.

"Back home...I uh, I had a crush on this guy, and word got out. Soon I kinda became the freak of my village and everyone whispered about me in the streets" Jean explains.

He lets out a deep sigh "One day I got cornered and beat up by some assholes, claiming an animal like me should be put in my place."

Eren's fists clench tightly, tight enough that he can feels the skin start to break on his palms.

"So, that's when I decided to pretend I liked girls. Why I pretended like I liked Mikasa" he says sheepishly.

"The whole time...was it because you liked me?" Eren asks.

Jean just nods "Pretty stupid huh?"

"What? No, no! Not at all, I'm actually kinda honored" Eren chuckles.

The teen under him raises an eyebrow "Honored? That's a first" he admits.

"Yeah, well it's true. As for those assholes, if I ever see them I'll be the first to break their noses" the shifters growls.

"You're worth so much more than that" he adds in a whisper.

He then gets off Jean and helps him to his feet before they both stand there in silence.

~~~

Jean looks to the side, it felt awkward but not in a way, like they both still needed to do something. He cleared his throat and glanced at the floor.

"So uh if that's all you need, I'd like to sleep away the embarrassment" he mumbles shamefully.

Eren nods without a word and starts to leave. Jean knew why his heart tugged slightly by the other seemingly ignoring him now, but he couldn't really blame him. It had probably finally sunk in and the suicidal manic was disgusted like everyone else.

He let out a sigh and turned around, starting to unbutton his shirt to sleep, when his head was forced the other way. Before he could react, chapped lips were against his and Eren's face was in front of him.

He let out a embarrassing squeak before he realized what was happening and kisses back gently. He straightened his body so he was standing a bit above Eren and he cupped the shifter's cheek.

They pulled away for air a couple seconds later, both blushing but neither looking away from the other.

"So...the feeling is mutual?" Jean asks with a soft smile.

Eren lets out a short laugh "Damn straight it is. Just took me a while to realize they were" he shrugs.

Jean rolls his eyes at the other's words before pulling him into a more rough kiss. Since Eren had made him feel like shit though, he decided to play a trick on him. Slowly, he pushed Eren over to the door, and right as the kiss got to where even he didn't want to stop, he pushed the other out of the room.

He laughed as he shut and locked the door "Good night Eren" he says through the door.

Eren grumbles something along the lines of "Damn you" before he said an audible good night.

~~~

Jean fell on his bed, blushing madly as he remembered the feeling of those lips against his. He let out a content sigh before he rolled over and blew out the candle in his room.

On the other side of their current HQ, Eren stumbled into his own room in a love sick daze. Damnit Jean, why do you have to be such a power bottom? He chuckles at the thought before climbing into his bed and blowing out his candle too.

Both slept soundly, and the next morning the whole group knew they had made up.

How? Well Eren had to get Jean back somehow of course. What better way to do so then kissing the horse face at breakfast in front of everyone?


End file.
